The invention relates to a device for inspecting a profiled workpiece, in particular a profiled workpiece having a toothing, the profile of which can be metrologically detected by a profile probe, wherein the profile and the profile probe can be moved relative to one another and at right angles or tangentially to the measuring plane of the profile probe.
There are numerous cases in which a straight, oblique, herringbone or spiral toothed spur, bevel, crown, worm, ring and sprocket gear, but also a toothed rod, toothed shaft as well as a shaft or hub with splines have to be measured, if possible on site, that is to say during manufacture, for their dimensional stability, deviation of profile shape, deviation of profile angle, profile waviness and the like, as well as the course of the profile relative to a reference axis or reference plane. The most varied measuring devices are known for this purpose. Only a small part of these measuring tasks can be accomplished by manually operated and cost-effective measuring devices. So-called measuring machines have the disadvantage that they have an extremely complex structure, often relying on mating gears or master gears, require a relatively large amount of time for measurements to be carried out, cannot generally be used on site during manufacture and are expensive.